


A Taste Of Bitterness

by LadyOf_TheStorm



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drinking Games, Drunk Sex, Eren Yeager (mentioned) - Freeform, F/F, Let Historia Reiss Top, Mildly Dubious Consent, One-Sided Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Past Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Post RTS but pre-timeskip, Rebound Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Ymir (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOf_TheStorm/pseuds/LadyOf_TheStorm
Summary: “Mikasa, what is Eren to you? Do you want to touch him, like a wife touches a husband?” Mikasa’s hands trembled, and not because of the wine. “Do you want him to take you, to make you his, to put his child in your womb?”Mikasa slammed her fist against the table, splintering it. “Why do you care so much?” she asked, with a shaky voice. “Is this funny to you?”Historia sighed. “Not really. I just hate when people lie to themselves”.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	A Taste Of Bitterness

Mikasa had been sneaking glares at her the whole day, and Historia was starting to get exasperated. That girl... she and Eren were just talking, for the Walls’ sake! Besides, there was a fresh wound in Historia’s heart, one that would take long to heal.

Just like the object of Mikasa’s affection, Historia’s muse also had brown hair and olive skin. And unlike Eren, she was gone, only leaving the young queen with memories of golden eyes brighter than the sun, and long eyelashes that casted soft shadows on warm cheeks. The freckles Historia had kissed, the long legs she’d worshipped, the small, sensitive peaks she’d taken into her mouth, eliciting low moans from her lover. All gone.

And yet, Mikasa longed. Mikasa glared. Mikasa stole loving glances at the boy, now man, who was just at an arm’s reach. It drove Historia crazy. She wanted to shake some sense into her, tell her not to let him go, the same way she’d lost her Ymir.

She wanted to tell Mikasa that the clock was ticking, for all of them. The Ackerman was aware, obviously, but she wouldn’t act.

“Mikasa” she said one night, over a glass of wine. Everyone else had gone to bed, leaving the queen and the Ackerman alone in the dining hall. The other woman looked at her, a deep flush on her cheeks from the wine. It was rare for the two of them to have a moment alone. they’d never been particularly close.

“Mikasa” the queen repeated, more firmly this time. “What is Eren to you?”

The woman widened her eyes, and her flush deepened. Historia thought she looked almost cute. Ymir had had a similar expression the first time she’d tasted her...

“He’s...” she started, her speech a bit slurred because of the alcohol. “He’s family.”

Of course. Of course she’d answer that. Of course she’d keep lying to herself. Historia laughed bitterly, and downed the rest of her cup.

“Bullshit” she said,looking at Mikasa dead in the eye.

The other woman looked puzzled. “He’s my family.” She repeated, like a broken record.

“That’s why you keep glaring at me? Because he’s ‘family’? Spat Historia. “What did I do to deserve you looking at me like you want to kill me? I’m not gonna ‘steal’ him from you if that’s what you think”.

Mikasa looked downwards, at her hands. “He’s my family. No matter how I feel for him, that will never change. Eren, Armin and I belong together, no matter what. My personal feelings are not important. Keeping them safe is my priority”. She sighed.

It was the first time Historia had heard her open up like that. Mikasa gripped her cup with shaky hands. “And then there’s the curse... I’m not ready to lose them, I can’t...”

Historia grabbed her hands before she could shatter the cup. “That’s enough reason to act. Before you have any regrets. Be transparent with him. I waited, and when I finally told the truth it was too late. Every time I touched Ymir, every time I loved her, I felt like I was deceiving her. I have so many regrets, Mikasa. Don’t be like me”.

Historia took the cup from Mikasa’s hands, and the Ackerman seemed to calm down, even though she was obviously still drunk.

“I think Eren is in love with you” Historia raised an eyebrow. “And I want him to be happy, but...”

“But you’re jealous”. Mikasa averted her eyes, ashamed.

Historia sighed. “For what it’s worth, I’m not interested in Eren. At least not now. I just can’t.”

“Because of Ymir?” she nodded.

“You loved her.” It wasn’t a question.

“I love her, and I hate her, and I want her. It’s complicated.”

“The point is” Historia refilled hers and Mikasa’s cups “I don’t want Eren.” The queen downed her entire drink in one gulp. “In fact,” she said, her voice low “I’m more likely to be into you”.

Mikasa looked puzzled. Nobody had ever been “into” her. That she knew, at least, although Armin insisted that Jean was. “What do you mean?”

“I like men and women” replied the queen. “But the only person I truly loved was a woman. And men usually just see me like a piece of meat they want to fuck”

Mikasa had never heard Historia use such crude language, and she doubted it was caused by the alcohol. She refilled their cups again, even though Mikasa hadn’t finished hers. “Mikasa, I’m going to ask you a question, and I want you to answer truthfully. And to make it more interesting, let’s make it a game. If you answer truthfully, I’ll drink. All in one go, without breathing”. Mikasa gulped. There was a strange shadow clouding those usually pure blue eyes. “And if you choose not to answer, you drink. Deal?”

Mikasa nodded. “What’s the question?” She felt a sense of dread. She didn’t know why Historia was so keen on torturing her tonight. Maybe she had taken the glaring a bit too far, to the point of making the blonde uncomfortable. But when it came to Eren, Mikasa couldn’t help it.

Historia looked at her straight in the eye, like a predator that cornered her prey. “Do you want to touch him, like a wife touches a husband?” Mikasa’s hands trembled, and not because of the wine. “Do you want him to take you, to make you his, to put his child in your womb?”

Mikasa slammed her fist against the table, splintering it. “Why do you care so much?” she asked, with a shaky voice. “Is this funny to you?”

Historia sighed. “Not really. I just hate when people lie to themselves”. Mikasa took her glass and drank it all in one go, just like Historia had told her.

“Fine” she hiccuped. “Are you happy now?” Historia let out a sad laugh. She’d said something similar to Ymir when she had forced her to drink, all that time ago.

“You must really miss Ymir, to torture me like this” Mikasa’s speech was even more slurred now, and her cheeks were red.

“You have no idea. There’s nothing I want more than to have her here, reigning beside me as my wife” she laughed bitterly.

“We really are a mess, huh? Yearning for something we can’t have”. Historia finished her drink slowly, her eyes never leaving Mikasa’s.

“At least” murmured the Ackerman, “you got to love Ymir the way you wanted, even if it didn’t last. I...” it was noticeably harder for her to speak now. “I don’t have that option.”

The alcohol was definitely clouding Historia’s judgement. An idea had planted itself in her head, fueled by memories of passionate nights in the shed behind the barracks, and the atmosphere that surrounded the two women now.

“I know it’s not the same” she started cautiously, willing her voice not to betray her. “But there’s a reason we have imaginations, don’t you think?” Historia rose from her chair and walked towards Mikasa’s. The taller woman was holding her breath, like she had guessed what was to come. “I know my hands are small, but with mouths there shouldn’t be much difference, right?” She straddled Mikasa’s lap, her body moving almost like she had no control over it. The Ackerman was staring at her with wide eyes, her cheeks redder than before.

“Tell me ‘no’” whispered Historia, with her lips ghosting over Mikasa’s.

But she didn’t say anything, and that was all the confirmation Historia needed. Mikasa’s lips were softer than Ymir’s, but still lacked the sweetness Historia desired. This was very obviously Mikasa’s first kiss, and the queen felt a rush of adrenaline overcome her, settling between her legs. Having the Ackerman at her mercy made her feel powerful, almost as much as punching captain Levi. She bit Mikasa’s lower lip, eliciting a gasp from her that allowed Historia to taste her fully. Mikasa’s tongue tasted of sweet wine and pent-up desire, and she gripped Historia’s torso so forcefully that, in the far back of her mind, the queen feared she’d break her ribs.

Historia broke the kiss and dipped her face into Mikasa’s neck, trying to ignore how the girl had chased her mouth, with her eyes closed and face red. It was cute. It was hot. Ymir had done the same thing the first time they’d kissed. She bit Mikasa’s pulse harshly and the woman beneath gasped in pain and pleasure. That would surely leave a nasty bruise Mikasa would cover with her scarf. She sucked more marks into the ivory skin, down the graceful column of her neck until she reached the collar of her shirt. With one hand she undid the top buttons, while the other traveled downwards to grope Mikasa’s breast.

“Tell me ‘no’” demanded Historia again, her usually icy blue eyes burning hotter than the flames in the fireplace. Mikasa refused to look at them directly, as if she was afraid of going blind.

“No...” she started, breathless. “Not here”. Historia stopped her ministrations and stood up, extending a hand for Mikasa to take.

“Come with me” she was panting, too, “and remember you asked for this”.

____________________________________________________________

The queen’s quarters smelled of burning wood, and the silk sheets were soft on Mikasa’s skin. Historia was straddling her again, having opened her shirt completely and admiring the strong muscles and smooth skin. The heat in her eyes was hungry, predatory. She removed Mikasa’s bra with practiced ease, and wasted no time in pinching a pink nipple with her fingers. Mikasa winced at the sudden pain, but she still felt a burning sensation pooling in her belly, the same she felt when Historia had abused her neck earlier. The queen laughed softly.

“Are you sensitive here?” she asked, honey in her voice. “What if I...?”

Mikasa almost screamed when the wet heat of Historia’s mouth enveloped her nipple, while her fingers tortured the other mercilessly until it was puffy and red. Historia lost herself for a moment, savoring the salt of the other woman’s skin, indulging in the soft warmth that rose over firm muscle. There was a hand on her hair now, strong and calloused, and the sound of Mikasa’s soft moans filled the room.

It was strange. Those weren’t the sounds Historia was used to, but somehow it felt right. She let her teeth scrape Mikasa’s breast, and the Ackerman let out a choked sob. Historia dipped her head rest in the valley between Mikasa’s breasts, dragging her tongue over the soft skin. Historia’s clever, experienced tongue mapped Mikasa’s trembling abs, and stopped just above the waistband of her pants.

The queen looked at the other woman’s face. She looked completely lost, dazed, almost like a surprised child. Her face and chest were flushed red. Historia’s fingers toyed with the waistband of Mikasa’s pants. The woman looked at her with fire in her dark eyes. “Tell me ‘no’” commanded Historia, for the third and last time that night. Mikasa averted her gaze, and that was all the queen needed.

She pulled Mikasa’s pants and underwear down, and looked intently at the wet heat between her legs with hungry eyes. “Don’t stare”, breathed Mikasa with a shaky voice. Historia caressed her thighs, and spoke with a voice sweet as the wine they had earlier, the voice only one other woman had heard before.

“Okay”, she said, tracing senseless patterns on Mikasa’s inner thigh with playful fingers. “But you shouldn’t stare, either. Remember why you’re here”. Mikasa breathed heavily as the queen’s fingers approached her center.

“Close your eyes”. Mikasa obeyed, and Historia’s knuckle brushed over her clit, softly, tempting, but just not enough. “Good girl. Pretend I’m not me, and I’ll pretend you’re not you”. She pressed her finger on Mikasa’s clit harder, eliciting a choked moan from her.

“Please...” Mikasa gasped, her eyes shut tight. At her confirmation, Historia closed her eyes as well, and lowered herself into Mikasa’s heat. She was so wet, the queen could smell her arousal. She licked a quick strip from Mikasa’s entrance to her clit, and the Ackerman couldnt help the almost animalistic sound that came out of her throat.

Historia licked around her labia, reveling in the sour-sweet taste of her wetness, and made her way up to her clitoris again. The queen closed her lips around the sensitive bud and sucked. Mikasa’s hips jolted, and her hand settled on Historia’s head, holding her hair in a vice grip. The queen’s tongue toyed with Mikasa’s clit, and in a moment of mischievous weakness, she started tracing a name. A quick Y with two flicks of her tongue, a slow M, an I with the flat of her tongue, and an R with the tip.

Mikasa was biting her hand now, trying to keep her voice down. ‘That won’t do’, thought Historia. Without stopping the abuse on her clit, she brought her finger to Mikasa’s entrance. The other woman was so wet it went in easily, and Historia wasted no time in looking for that spot that would make her partner crazy with pleasure. She fiddled for a while until Mikasa’s hips jerked violently, making Historia’s mouth abandon her center. The queen added another finger almost automatically and pressed harshly against that spot.

With her fingers still inside her, she took the hand that covered Mikasa’s mouth and held it tightly. She wanted to hear. She deserved to hear, even if the name on the woman’s lips wasn’t hers.

The queen continued massaging that spot, the wetness making Mikasa’s insides soft and pliant. If she closed her eyes, if she wished hard enough, her mind could be transported to a different place, a cold, quiet shed, the same wetness dripping on her hand, pleasured whines and moans that went in crescendo, quivering hips when Ymir reached her peak...

“Eren...” the spell was broken by Mikasa’s choked sob as she came, walls clamping around Historia’s fingers.

The queen removed her fingers slowly, with a blank expression on her face. Mikasa had opened her eyes, and there were beads of tears on the corners of them.

“Remember what I asked you before?” inquired Historia, a bit breathless herself. “About your feelings for Eren?”

Mikasa nodded absentmindedly. “I think you just answered it”. The tears on Mikasa’s eyes flowed quietly, and in a rare moment of tenderness more proper of Christa Renz, Historia wiped them with her clean hand.

Mikasa grabbed her wrist and pulled her on top of her, holding her tightly in her arms. Her chest trembled with soft sobs, and Historia claimed her mouth again, kissing her slowly and deeply. Historia was wet under her skirt, and like she could read her mind, Mikasa slotted a strong thigh between her legs, letting the queen use her body for her pleasure. Historia had already taken her, so what difference did it make?

The queen hid her face in Mikasa’s chest again, grinding hardly against her thigh. It didn’t take long.

When she felt herself approaching her climax, Historia voiced her final request: “call me Christa”.

“Come, Christa” murmured Mikasa, and it was all it took. Historia came hard, and she was suddenly in the shed again, on a different body, in a different life.

When Historia came down from her high, Mikasa had already fallen asleep, tear tracks drying on her cheeks. The queen covered her with a blanket and left a glass of water on the nightstand for when she woke up.

The sun was already rising in the horizon. Historia changed her clothes and got ready to face the day. As she opened the door, she looked at the sleeping woman on the bed.

“I’m sorry”, she said, and the tears finally fell.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I never thought my first posted work would be rarepair smut, and yet here were are. Don't be afraid to tell me your thoughts.
> 
> Find me on twitter at @ladyoftestorm


End file.
